


Unused To The Heat

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Category: Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: The heat becomes something new after the Apes leave the human world behind.





	Unused To The Heat

**Author's Note:**

> For the _heatstroke_ square on my Bad Things Happen Bingo card.

Caesar found that he was not used to more than a few things now they had left his father alone and the human world behind. The mountain trails were rockier and steeper than the lower lands of the park that the Apes briefly stayed in before moving away into the deeper holds of the forest and the mountains they shaded.

He was also relatively unused to how hot it could get outside, having lived indoors where the buildings stayed cool. It was much warmer than he likes, but they can't stop yet as he blinks sweat out of his eyes.

Not when there are likely to be humans trying to follow them.

 

The next thing he knows, Caesar is opening his eyes to find that they are laying in the shade of a great tree and one of the females is watching him with Koba.

"Why have we stopped?" He asks, hating the raspiness of his voice instantly. Koba growls softly and moves to help Caesar sit up, before taking something that the female hands him. Some leaves rounded together into a cup.

"Maurice noticed one of the younglings slowing down and called for rest. Something to do with the heat? Here drink," Koba answers in a hard whisper as he helps Caesar drink from the cup. 

"He wants you to rest as well, Caesar," the female says as she comes up to Caesar's other side and ducks her head shyly. "I am Cornelia. I would be honored to help the one who led us all to freedom."


End file.
